Busted
by heartnikita
Summary: Nikita is a very successful interior designer based in New York City. She has a loving boyfriend and family who she adores. Life couldn't get any better than this. Or so she thought. It only took one night. One night to change her life forever. Amanda and Percy play Nikita's rich parents and Alex plays her younger sister. Minor characters come as story progresses.


Intro...

He thrusted into her roughly. She moaned with pleasure as her fingernails dug into his back leaving red scratch marks along the way. Sweat rolling off their bodies. He was near his climax but concentrated hard not to release his seeds until she's reached hers. With one swift move, he rolled them over so now she was on top.

"Ahhh..." she shouted lustfully.

She moved slowly at first, savoring the intensity. His hands held onto her thighs to give her a sense of support while her riding sped up with intensity. Up and down, harder and faster. Her climax was near and he could feel her muscles tighten. He brought his hands up to her nipples, squeezing and teasing them.

"Don't stop... ahhh... don't stop," she pleaded loudly.

He positioned his mouth on her left breast, licking and sucking hard while his right hand continued to tease her right nipple. He knew she was near her release by the way her muscles squeezed his hard penis.

"Ahh..I'm almost there... don't stop!" she moaned loudly.

Her head shot back as she reached her climax. Warm juice spilling onto his manhood as her muscles contract. "Fuck...," he groaned and he too reached his, thrusting his seeds into her.

He pulled out eventually feeling her body relax while she continued to lay on top of him. Their breaths slowed down and their heart beats back to normal. Her eyelids felt heavy, and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning...

Sunlight poured in from the windows hitting her face, making her stir in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sunlight. She closed them again and before she could register where she was, she shot up in bed.

Where the fuck am I? Holy shit, what happened? she thought.

Covering her body with the sheets, she turned back to take a look. There, still sound asleep, laid a man she didn't recognize. She placed her hands on her forehead and ran them through her hair. She closed her eyes again. What have I done... Oh god what have I done... she thought. Before she could finish processing the information, the man rolled over in his sleep pulling her with him. He opened his eyes to see her in his arms.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Get your hands off me! I don't know who the hell you are." She screamed pulling out of his embrace.

"Whoa whoa chill! I mean from what happened last night I thought we had it going on." he explained while lifting his hands.

"There is nothing going on. I don't even remember what happened last night." she said getting up and grabbing the sheets to shield her naked body. "This was all a mistake. It was a stupid drunk mistake. Let's just forget what happened last night and move on from here. You and I will never see each other again. Got it?" She walked over to collect her clothes and stormed into the washroom. Minutes later, she reappears with fully dressed and rocking a very messy bun on her head. She ran over quickly to retrieve her purse from the chair. She took one last look at him before running out of the hotel room slamming the door behind her.

He was left dumbfounded. I didn't even give her my name was all he thought about.

Just as she was stepping out of the main entrance of the hotel, she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Nikita? What are you doing here?"

Nikita turned around to see Alex standing there.

"Oh hey Alex... I... I was just discussing over some interior design ideas with a client in the coffee house they have here at the hotel." she stuttered.

"Oh reeeally? At 7:00 in the morrrnnning?" She asked smirking.

"Yes believe or not Alex," she lied. She looked everywhere but into her large blue eyes. "Oh by the way, what are you doing here at this time anyways?"

"Oh. I had to accompany mom to a meeting. Remember that charity event she's setting up? She planning to have it at the hotel down the street. By the way, she's pretty mad that you didn't show. I mean this is a big deal and means a lot to mom." explained Alex.

Nikita's expression fell. How could she forget about something so important. She didn't live with her parents but she knew how much this meant to her mom.

Alex saw the expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand." patting her back. "I'm just worried about what Owen would think about your "early" meeting here. Goodluck with him."

"Jeez, thanks Alex. Love you too." she said sarcastically.

Nikita knew it wasn't going to be easy. She was going to hear a lot of it from her mom. She will probably be mad for a while before she's forgiven. On top of that she has to explain to her boyfriend about where she was last night. Oh great, it's going to be a very long day she thought.

This is my very first fanfic story. I hope you guys like this first chapter. Please write a review and let me know how I did or if there's anything I can improve on! Thanks =)


End file.
